Ready To Run
by Miss Zippitydodah
Summary: Ginny Weasley is 29 and has been married, divorced, and very confused. When Harry Potter comes back into her life and stirs up old feeling, will she stay or run?
1. Memorable Memories

_READY TO RUN_

_Hey, y'all knew I couldn't stay away from fanfiction for a long time, didn't you?  Well, this is my latest project, and I hope you like it.  Ginny is 29, and that's the only info I'll give you, because the story should speak for itself.  Anything in italics is a flashback!_

CHAPTER ONE: MEMORABLE MEMORIES

            "Stop nagging, Mum, I'm fine," Ginny said to Molly.  Molly had invited her over for lunch no less that five times, and Ginny found she couldn't turn her poor mother down anymore.  So there she was, sipping tea and being nagged, just as she knew she would be.  She was twenty-nine, for goodness' sakes, she knew how to take care of herself.

            "I'm not nagging, Ginny dear.  I'm your mother, and I'm worried about you."

            "What's to be worried about?  I'm a reporter for the Daily Prophet, I have my own flat, and I make the rent and don't come begging for money.  Honestly Mum, what _is the matter?"  Except that she knew what the matter was.  Her mother thought it was a crime that she was twenty-nine and not married.  Well, not married _anymore_, she corrected herself.  Those were two very different things._

            "It isn't any of that, dear.  It's just that Ron, Percy, Fred, George, Bill _and_ Charlie are all settled down, but you're…"  Molly trailed off, at a loss for words.  How could she tell her daughter it was past time that she started dating again?  She'd been divorced for three years, what on earth was she waiting for?

            "I know Mum, I'm pathetic.  I mean, what is a woman who's divorced?"  Ginny asked sarcastically.  She hated to argue with her mother about such a stupid thing, but she had to understand that it was taking time to get over Draco.  She'd been Ginny Malfoy for eight years, married at eighteen.  When she divorced him, she took back her maiden name, erasing all visible ties, but even so, it wasn't something one got over quickly.

            "You know that's not what I meant," Molly snapped.  "It's just…well…I hate to see you alone all the time.  Are you even bringing a date to the cookout on Saturday?  Your father wanted to have a nice family event, and he's worked so hard planning it.  Ron even mentioned that Harry is going to be back in town, and he's coming," she slipped in, trying to be casual.

She never understood why her daughter married Draco instead of Harry.  She was sure there was a long, intricate story that explained the whole thing, but she never found out what it was.  All she knew was that after the defeat of the Dark Lord, it came out that Draco Malfoy was a spy, feeding information about Voldemort's inner circle to Professor Dumbledore.  Then Harry took off right after he got out of school to be an Auror, and Ron had started his own Quiddich Supply business.  Hermione spent some time furthering her education at Oxford, then taken up managing Ron's books at his shop.  And her baby, little Ginny, married Draco.

Molly was surprised at how pleasant Draco was to her.  He was the sweetest son-in-law, and Ginny seemed truly happy the first six years of her marriage.  Then something happened, another story that she wasn't privy to.  It was so hard letting her children solve their own problems.  It was all she could do not to nag.

"Harry's back in town?  I haven't seen him in…eleven years.  The last time I saw him was at my…wedding."

Harry was coming back?  It was all Ginny could do not to jump up and down.  She'd always carried a special place in her heart for him, but he'd shattered her when he took off after he finished school.  She spent her last year at school getting over him, and had met Draco in Hogsmeade on afternoon.  The rest was history.  He told her about his spying, and she helped him deal with the pain of losing his father when he was killed by Voldemort in his last days in power.

_"Ginny?  Ginny Weasley?"  Draco tapped the young red head on the shoulder.  He was surprised that he remembered Ron's cute little sister.  When she turned around, he realized she wasn't so little anymore._

_"Yes?"  Ginny turned to see a handsome blond boy, with robes of black velvet.  He wore a somber expression, and his hands stayed in his pockets when he addressed her._

_"Do you remember me?  Draco Malfoy."  His cheeks were a rosy color, as he'd just stepped in out of the cold.  Her breath caught in her throat, and she remembered she saw his name in the paper when Voldemort was defeated earlier that year._

_"Yes, I remember you.  You only got out of school last year," she explained.  God, he's cute, she thought.  I don't remember him being so dishy._

_"Well, tell your brother and Harry hello for me then.  Pleasure running into you," he said.  He started to leave the shop, but Ginny touched his arm to stop him._

_"Wait a second.  Do you want to have a butterbeer or something in the Three Broomsticks?"  She bit her lip, waiting for a response._

_Draco though a second.  She was so pretty, such a beautiful girl.  But she was Ron Weasley's little sister, and how could he explain that to his—he stopped himself.  His father was dead; he had no one to answer to anymore._

_"I'd love to, Miss Weasley," he answered, holding out his arm._

_"Ginny, just call me Ginny."_

_They crossed the street to the Three Broomsticks and sat and talked for hours.  She always thought he was a nasty person, despicable even, at least from Ron's descriptions.  But he was sweet, and vulnerable.  And she was so attracted to him, it almost scared her.  She was only half listening at one point, finding herself staring at his lips, wondering how they would feel on hers.  And his light blond hair, gracing his collar.  She wanted to run her fingers through it, stroke his head.  And his eyes.  Oh, those smoky gray eyes.  She could just loose herself in them._

_"So, how do you like seventh year?  Excited about graduating?"  He asked, pulling her out of her fantasies._

_"What—oh, yes.  Excited, very excited."_

_"Do you know what you want to do for a living?"_

_"I think I want to get a job at the Prophet.  I really enjoy writing, and I think I'd enjoy the fast paced world of journalism," she replied._

_"That's wonderful Miss Wea—Ginny.  I wish you the best of luck."_

_She was oddly touched.  "Thank you, Draco.  So—what are you up to?  Now that, well, You-Know-Who is gone?"_

_"I'm thinking about entering the Ministry.  Politics…runs in the family."  He looked away, and she knew he was missing his father.  She supposed that even if a parent was a no good scum bucket, their children could still love them._

_"Well, you have every option in front of you," Ginny said, finishing up her drink.  "Oh my goodness, look at the time!  I'm so sorry, Draco, but I have to go.  I have to be back at school.  I—I had a lovely time."  She stood and threw her cloak over her shoulders._

_"Let me walk you to the grounds.  It's the least I can do.  I always enjoy spending an evening with a beautiful girl—woman."  Draco rose as well, and held out his arm._

_From that moment on, she was smitten.  Ginny took his arm, and they walked out in the cold, together._

"Ginny?  Ginny!"  Her mother yelled, pulling Ginny back to the present.

"Yes?  Right, right, you said Harry was coming to the picnic.  When…when did he get back to England?"

"Oh, I don't know dear.  Ron just told me the other day he got an owl from him, and he wanted to know that it was all right if he invited Harry.  I said well of course it's all right, Harry is practically family anyway."  Molly squinted across the table at her daughter.  "Are you sure you're okay, dear?  You sort of…spaced out for a minute."

"Yeah, I'm okay.  Tired.  Maybe just a little tired."  That was the truth, or part of it.  She was tired of the pangs of remembrance she constantly endured.  She'd be having a normal day, and all of a sudden, be taken over by intense memories.  And not all of them as pleasant as the time she and Draco met in Hogsmeade.  She recalled one unpleasant argument that happened near the end of their marriage.

_It was nearing _two a.m.___ when Ginny heard the front door creak open, and the familiar sound of her husband's footsteps.  She saw the thin ray of light grow as the door to their bedroom opened.  She couldn't stand it anymore.  She sat up and grabbed her wand off the nightstand.  "Lumos."_

_"Gin?  Are you still up?" he asked._

_"Yes, I'm still up.  Where were you?  You didn't come home for dinner, and I owled your office, but no one answered.  Who were you with?"_

_"Are you accusing me of something here Gin?  I would never cheat on you.  I was at a meeting, and it ran late.  We went out for drinks afterward.  I'm sorry.  There, happy?  Jesus, nothing is ever good enough for you, is it?"  He ran a hand through his hair, agitated._

_"What are you saying?  I don't ask a lot, Draco, just where you were until two in the goddamn morning!  It would be a big thing, but this happens too many times!  I don't know what to say…" she trailed off, so angry she couldn't finish._

_"Maybe if you paid any attention to me, I wouldn't be out so late!"_

_"What?  What is that supposed to mean?"  She drew her robe tightly around her._

_"You know what I mean, don't pull the naïve routine with me," he snarled.  "We haven't had sex in over a month.  I have needs, Ginny."  With that, he stalked away into the bathroom._

_"You have needs?  That's no excuse for what you did, Draco, for what you said to me when we lost the—"_

"Ginny!  There you go again, falling into space.  Try and stay focused."  Molly looked quizzically at her daughter.  Something was wrong with her baby, and it was killing her not knowing.

"I am focused.  Listen, I have to go.  I have a story I need to get started on.  I'll owl you."  She pushed out from the table, kissed her mother goodbye, and Apparated into thin air.  And left Molly shaking her head with worry.

_When I started fanfiction, I swore I would never write Ginny/Draco.  But this was just itching to be written.  No worries, the famed Harry Potter will be coming into the mix.  R&R!  Oh, and this chapter goes out to Lizzie, who informed me that Draco is sexy!_


	2. Diagon Alley and Family Feuds

_READY TO RUN_

_Many thanks for all of the fab reviews!  Remember kids—the wonderful and revered J.K.R. owns all of these characters, I just borrow them when the mood suits!_

CHAPTER TWO: DIAGON ALLEY AND FAMILY FEUDS

            Ginny returned to the office after having lunch with her mother.  She loved her mother, but how could she explain her circumstances in a way she could understand?  It was far too complicated to explain properly, and Ginny found she didn't have the energy anyway.

            "Gin?  That you?  I have the pictures of Dedalus Dingle with his fireworks like you asked.  It took a lot of finessing, let me tell you.  That guy is a loon."  Colin Creevey entered her cubicle, camera slung around his neck and a few photographs in hand.

            "Oh, uh, thanks Colin.  You can just leave them on my desk," she replied absently.  Head in hand, she stared at the piles of paperwork on her desk and tried to concentrate on something other than Draco or Harry's return.

            "Ginny, is something the matter?" Colin pulled up an extra chair and lowered his height into it.  He'd grown into a tall, lanky man with golden hair and bright brown eyes.  Ginny had heard he was quite the heartthrob around the office, but had never been interested in him herself, except as her photographer.

            "What?  No, Colin, everything is…great.  Just great."  Her voice was flat, and she didn't even look his way when she spoke.

            "Come on, you can't hide anything from me.  I'm your camera man, remember that," he said easily, leaning back.  He'd been friends with Ginny since first year, had helped her get over Harry Potter when he left, and was happy for her when she got engaged, and comforted her when she got divorced.  She was one of his best friends, and he knew her every mood.  Something was bothering her, and he intended to find out what it was.

            He saw the faint smile, even though most of her mouth was hidden by her hands.  "What is it?" he repeated softly.

            Why did Colin insist on being such a good friend?  "I've been having a bad day.  Mum was nagging me about how I should date more, and these memories just keep flashing, clear as day, in my mind.  You know, about my marriage, and then the lack thereof."  She was going to leave out the part about Harry coming back, but she decided, what the hell?  Colin knew about everything else, what would it matter if she told him about Harry?

            "And then Mum told me that Ron got an owl from Harry.  He's back in England, and he's coming to the family cookout this weekend."

            "Well, that's good isn't it?  Harry's an old friend of yours."  His eyes twinkled with mischief.  "Maybe you could appease your mother by going out with him."

            This time, he got more than a faint smile.  She laughed and hit his arm in jest.  "C'mon Colin, that ship has sailed."

            "Has it?"

            She stopped laughing abruptly.  She licked her lips and furrowed her brow in thought.  Wasn't she over Harry?  Was she that horrible a person, still liking Harry when she married another man?  Could she be that selfish?

            "Gin, I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong," Colin warned.  "You were in love when you got married.  Your mind was solely on Malfoy, uh, Draco," he said, keeping his disgust mild.  "He was the one who screwed up, not you."

            "It takes two people to make or break a marriage, Colin.  It's a partnership," she said softly.  She was willing to take her half of the responsibility for their crumbled marriage, but she knew that Draco would never take his.

            Colin cleared his throat.  "Listen Gin, I think you should take the rest of the day off.  Go home, get some rest.  There isn't a lot of news today anyway; we'll probably run a lot of filler stories."  Seeing she was going to protest, he continued.  "Doctor's orders."  He pulled out her chair and handed her her cloak.

            She sighed, but she had to admit she was in no mood to sit around her office.  "Thanks, Colin.  You're the best."  As an afterthought, she added, "You know that you're invited to the cookout Saturday, right?"

            "Thanks for the invite, but I have a date.  A hot date."  He winked and he hustled her out of her cubicle.

            "Oh?  Who?  Do I know her?"

            "Her name is Valerie Birchcroft; she works in Gringotts, doing local curse-breaking.  Doesn't one of your brothers do the same thing?"

            "Yeah, Bill.  Well, if you two want to stop by, you're more than welcome.  Bye."

            He smiled.  "Maybe we will.  See you tomorrow, okay?"

            She nodded.  But instead of Apparating straight home, she decided to pop over to Diagon Alley and pay a visit to her brother and sister-in-law.

            Ginny enjoyed going to Diagon Alley; it wasn't an event anyone outgrew with age.  The shops, the smells, the fancy robes in Madam Malkins, and Florean Fortescue's famous ice cream sundaes were all a blur of noise, color and excitement.  About six years ago, Quality Quiddich Supplies went out of business, which made the shop Ron began a few years later a full blown success.  It was called Weasley's Quiddich Outfitters, and though its name was simple, his shop was far from it.  It carried everything and then some, starting with the staples of the game; brooms, balls, robes, and moving into specialty items; miniature figures of famous players through the ages, books like _Quaffle Curiosity and __Search for the Snitch: A Seeker's Guide to Quiddich, and various other trinkets children and adults came to expect and enjoy._

            Ginny especially liked the fact that three of her brothers worked in Diagon Alley, which made making time to visit them very easy.  Fred and George decided that they'd have too much competition with Zonko's in Hogsmeade, so they opened the doors of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in wizarding London, which meant Diagon Alley.  Indeed, the shops were only a few doors down from each other, and if you entered one you were more than likely to find two Weasley brothers, either oogling the newest broom or testing the latest prank on one another.  Hermione still did the books for Ron, as they had been married for five years, but she also held another part time job at the Madam Malkins, where she did dressmaking and tailoring jobs for extra money.

            When the bell tinkled above Ginny's head to signal her arrival in Weasley's Quiddich Outfitters, it was not one of her fiery haired brothers who greeted her, but her bushy haired sister-in-law.

            "Ginny!  What a nice surprise!  What are you doing in London?" she asked, closing her ledger.  The Prophet's main office was in Coventry, and Ginny wasn't one to pop out of the office midday.

            "I had the afternoon off," she simplified the situation, "and I thought I'd drop in to say hello.  Where are the boys?"

            Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed back a few stray bangs.  "Fred sent little Shawnie up to fetch his uncle Ron to see their new creation.  I heard excited talk about tarts that make hair change color, something of that sort.  I swear, if I was Angelina or Kate, I wouldn't trust either of those men to cook.  You'd end up with hairy spider legs and canary feathers or some such."  She chuckled.  "They should let Ron back soon, although the children do enjoy him."

            "Hmm.  It's nice having hoards of nieces and nephews to spoil.  Bill's two little darlings, Charlie's little angel, Percy's future prefects, Fred's little monsters and George's at that, but…" she paused mischievously, "You and Ron haven't given me any yet."

            Hermione tutted.  "Well, it isn't for lack of trying."

            Ginny threw back her head and laughed.  Hermione just blushed.  "That isn't quite what I meant, but it certainly is true," she said slyly.  "Every time I broach the subject, he avoids it.  Or finds some Quiddich catalogue that he absolutely needs to look at."

            Ginny shook her head in mock disgust.  "Men."

            "What about men?" Fred asked, entering the shop, flanked by George, Ron, and the five children.

            "Nothing, just girl talk.  Look," Ginny crooned, "there are some of my many little angels."  She held out her arms, and the children hustled forward, shades of red hair flowing behind them, and joyful shrieks of "Auntie Ginny" and "Aunt Gin is here".

            "Shawnie, how big you're getting, the spitting image of your dad.  Alice, how pretty you look, new robes darling?  And the youngest of Fred's brood, my dear little Minnie.  Now, where's George's clan?   Ahh, there's Hannah and Adam.  Look at the two of you, growing like beanstalks!"  Ginny smiled, and looked up from the round, flushed faces to her older brothers.  "What have you done with their mothers then?"

            "We left them in charge of the shop for a few minutes.  What are you doing here at this time of day, Gin?" Fred asked, taking a tissue out of his pocket and wiping Minnie's runny nose.

            Ginny smiled at the gesture.  She remembered when the boys were gawky teenagers, waiting for the post every summer morning to see if there was a note from their latest love interest.  With Fred, it was always Angelina, but George had taken a little longer to settle on Katie.

            "Just dropping by for a visit.  Kind of a spur of the moment thing.  I wanted to come and take my nieces and nephews for an ice cream!"  She directed the last part at the hoard of children still circled around her.

            Ron raised an eyebrow, and sent a look across the room to his wife.  Ginny was a workaholic, and never would she leave work in the middle of the day, however much she adored the children.  Something was up, and he meant to find out what it was.

            Hermione took Ron's hint.  "Why don't I take the kids to the parlor, and they can bring it back here and eat in the back room?  Then you'll have a chance to visit with the boys," Hermione said.  Before her stubborn sister-in-law could protest, she herded the children out the door and into the street.

            Ginny shook her head.  "I wanted to treat them."

            Fred snorted.  "You did.  Hermione grabbed _your purse, kid."_

            "That's my brainy wife," Ron added.  "Now what's the matter, Gin?  Don't deny it, we'll bully it out of you."

            "Why does something always have to be the matter with me?  Can't I visit my family without being nagged or analyzed?  Do I wear a sign around my neck that says "I need you help"?  Well, I have some news.  I'm twenty-nine years old, for goodness' sakes, I can take care of myself.  I'm not fragile!  I don't break when the wind blows the wrong way!"

            The boys all stepped back, three grown men all a head or so taller than the thin woman.  The scene would have been utterly ridiculous to a passer by, but the brothers were genuinely scared.  It was George who dared to speak first.

            "It seems nothing is wrong with you, Gin, unless PMS counts as a serious ailment."

            Ginny growled in frustration, and crossed her arms over her chest.  "George Weasley, I ought to—" She stepped forward in a threat, but George was saved by the return of Hermione and the children.

            "It seems like your lucky day, George," Ginny breathed, malice dripping from her voice.  She turned to Hermione.  "I have to…take off now."  Hermione handed over her purse.  "Bye kids," she said sweetly, then sent a look that could kill over their heads to her brothers, and stalked out of the shop.

            "See, what did I tell you?" George asked.  "PMS."

            How _dare_ they?  Did she carry an aura that screamed "I'm helpless"?  Why did she feel so…useless lately?  She was letting bad memories come back to haunt her, and she didn't like having a handicap.  This was insane, just insane.  She was a woman grown, she could handle things.  Or she should be able to.  She was so distraught; she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, which was not a smart thing in such a crowded area.  As a result, she slammed right into something.  Not something, some_one._

            "Oh, terrible sorry.  I wasn't paying attention to where I was…" she trailed off.  The man she bumped into was smiling down at her, and she felt a jolt in her chest.

            She'd slammed right into none other than Harry Potter.

_And here I will end it.  A slight bit of a cliffhanger, but that's that for now.  Ciao!_


	3. Harry's Return

_READY TO RUN_

_Wow, I guess I created a lot of suspense with that last chapter!  Thanks to everyone who takes the time to review, it is greatly appreciated.  I'll tell you this much: Ginny's in for a wild ride!  Read on, compadres!_

CHAPTER THREE: HARRY'S RETURN

            Of all the people in the whole of London, she just had to run into Harry.  It was her luck, wasn't it?  Ginny took a deep breath and struggled not to stutter when she spoke.

            "Harry.  What an enormous surprise," she said, her voice bright.

            "Ginny."  Harry flashed a wide grin and hugged her.  His long, lanky limbs had filled out since his teen years, she noted, and felt more than nice wrapped around her.  _Snap out of it, Gin, _she scolded herself.

            "It's so great to see you!  I haven't laid eyes on you since your wedding."  He'd always found it odd that Ginny had married Draco, even though his reputation had taken a serious upturn after the defeat of Voldemort.  Harry would be hard pressed to admit it, but he'd always carried a small place in his heart for Ron's little sister.  There was something about her charming innocence that touched him.  It always had.  He noticed that she'd grown up quite a bit, hair longer, slightly taller, chest…_Stop right there_, he warned himself.  She's a married woman.

            "How is Draco, by the way?"  The question burned in Ginny's ears.  She remembered that Ron had mentioned some time ago that Harry was going on a mission and would be cut of from contact with the rest of the wizarding world, and that was right around the time her marriage was ending.  It was no surprise that he wouldn't have heard that her marriage had ended.

            "He's…we're divorced.  Have been for three years," she said quietly.

            Heat rose into Harry's cheeks, but she didn't notice.  If hadn't known better, he'd say his heart soared.  But of course he did know better; there was no way that he could be with Ginny.  Instead he turned to sympathy.  "I'm sorry, I didn't know.  I've been on this mission for a few years."

            "I know," she said conversationally.  "I remember Ron saying something about that.  Are you between missions now?"

            "No.  Now that this one's over, so is my career."

            The blunt statement struck Ginny like a bolt of lightning.  "What do you mean, over?"

            Harry looked around and realized they were still standing in the middle of the street.  "Come on, let's go for a drink at the Leaky Caldron and I'll tell you all about it."

            Once they were seated with an Ogden's Fire whiskey each, Harry began to explain.  "This last mission took me halfway around the world—I can't really go into details because it's level five classified—and I saw a lot of depressing things.  Wizards gone bankrupt, children starving in the streets, and I was there to make sure they didn't cause any trouble for officials.  That's what my job had been reduced to.  I couldn't take it anymore—so I announced my resignation, owled Ron, and here I am."  He paused to take a drink, winced at its strength.  "And you?"

            Ginny shifted uncomfortably in her seat.  "I—"

            Harry reconsidered.  "If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to."  Poor kid, he thought.  She's really shaken up over Draco.  Stupid bastard.  He never liked the guy, even after it came out that he was a spy for Dumbledore.  Something was wrong with his personality.

            Ginny swallowed.  Another memory came flashing back to her, shaking her up.  It was about two years before the divorce, when they first started having problems.

            _Ginny unlocked the door to their house and stepped through, placing the groceries on the kitchen counter.  She saw Draco sitting in the living room, half asleep on the sofa.  Hoping to surprise him that she was home early, she tip-toed over and kissed his check, then below his jaw.  He stirred, and opened his eyes.  Slowly, a smile spread over his lips, and pulled her down on the couch._

_            "Hello to you too," she said after he finished a steamy kiss._

_            "Mmm.  You smell so good," he mumbled.  "I haven't seen you in days."_

_            "I know, meetings, press conferences.  I had a story in Muggle London today.  Then there's your hectic schedule as well.  Shall we make up for it?"_

_            "I think we shall."_

_            He unbuttoned her blouse slowly, showering kisses down her neck and over her breast.  She moaned out, "I love you."_

_            "Me too," he said quickly, trying to work the button on her slacks._

_            "Draco," Ginny said breathlessly.  "Let's make a baby.  I want a baby."  She began to unlatch the top button on his robes, but he jerked back, away, leaving her half undressed on the sofa.  He rolled to the floor, and heaved himself up._

_            She sat up, quite a bit shocked.  "Draco, what—what's the matter?"_

_            He shook his head, saying nothing, and retreated to the bathroom.  She heard the faucet running a minute later.  She re-buttoned her blouse and stood in the doorway, watching him splash cold water on his face._

_            She crossed her arms and waited while he dried his face.  "What was that about?" she asked sharply._

_            "What was what?" he pushed past her._

_            "Don't you walk away from me.  I want an explanation.  I think you owe me an explanation." Ginny followed him into the kitchen where he searched the refrigerator for a beer._

_            He turned quickly.  "I don't want children, Ginny.  I thought I made that clear a long time ago.  It isn't in the cards, so get used to it."_

            "Ginny?  Did you hear me?" Harry frowned and reached across the table to take her hand.

            "Yes—yes I heard.  It's just…" she broke off.  Should she tell Harry about these haunting flashbacks?  She hadn't seen the man in eleven years, but what did that matter?  He was an old friend.  And she needed a "familiar stranger" to talk to.

            "Can I ask you something, Harry?"

            Harry was a little surprised at how forthcoming Ginny was.  He remembered her as a shy teen why blushed whenever she spoke.  But he liked this new Ginny, this woman, and he was looking forward to catching up with her.

            "Sure."

            Once Ginny started talking, she didn't stop until she'd finished.  Well, nearly finished.  She didn't feel right telling him about wanting a baby, so she left it out.  She spoke of the first part of her marriage, and how it fell apart, the bitter divorce.  She felt a little guilty venting to him in this way, but she couldn't help it.  She hadn't been able to talk to anyone else.

            And he listened.  He nodded, and he understood.  She wouldn't know how much until much later.

            When it was getting late, they finally settled their tab and Ginny said goodbye to him, planting a quick, chaste kiss on his cheek.  He announced that he was on his way to Ron's, and she wished him luck.

            "Did you tell them you were coming?"

            He smiled, "They know I'm home, but I didn't mention I'd be by so soon.  It'll be a surprise."

            "Good luck with that.  Hermione will have a fit over the guest room.  You know how anal she is."

            He winked.  "I'll take my chances.  Goodnight, Gin."

            "Goodnight, Harry."

_I know I always say this, but it's still true: This took a long time to write.  Mostly 'cause I've been busy, but others because I'm lazy.  Cheers!_


	4. Weasley Family Picnic

_READY TO RUN_

_Harry+Ginny=whirlwind of emotion.  _

CHAPTER FOUR: WEASLEY FAMILY PICNIC

            Saturday dawned sunny and warm.  Ginny woke early, opened every window in her flat, and spent the morning coveting the fresh summer air.

            Around eleven, she Apparated to the Burrow.  When she appeared in the driveway, she spent a moment or two looking up at her home.  It was a place she'd always loved, the simple, rustic charm.  Some would think it a dump, she knew, but to her, it was paradise.  Draco had never understood that.  She'd always known so deep down, but refused to think consciously on it.  He thought it was cruddy property and a worthless heap of garbage.  She supposed that was one of the things that she'd overlooked about him when they were married.

            She didn't bother to knock, just opened the door and called, "I'm home!"  She'd meant to say "here" instead of "home", but the latter was just what she felt in her heart.

            Torrents of children plowed into the kitchen at the sound of her voice.  Shawnie led the barrage, followed by his sisters, then Hannah and Adam, then Charlie's son Carson, Bill's two daughters, Winnie and Jill, and finally Percy's two sons and daughter, who were walking quietly in the rear.  Phillip, Paul, and Priscilla were mild mannered and polite if they were anything.  Penny and Percy had raised them almost to perfection.

            Ginny spread her arms wide to embrace them all.  She loved children, and if she had her way, she'd have two or three by now…Stop it, she ordered herself.  No use brooding over things she couldn't change.

            "Grandpa is outside!" Adam announced.  His boyish grin and cow-licked red hair made for an adorable picture.  He was the spitting image of his father, with a touch of Katie thrown in for good measure.

            "Well, why don't you kids lead me to him?"  Ginny extended one hand to Adam, and the other to little Priscilla, the youngest.

            Outside, her mother was bustling around the wooden picnic tables, double checking that they were all equipped with plenty of napkins, for the kids and the twins.  Bill and Charlie were hovering around the grill with Arthur, their wives a few feet away shaking their heads at the obvious "male bonding" moment.  The twins and Ron stood by an old crooked tree, most certainly talking about Quiddich, judging from the animated hand motions that accompanied every breath.  And next to them, leaning against the tree, was Harry.

            Ginny's breath caught in her throat.  He was sipping a pumpkin juice and chuckling at whatever Ron had said.  His hair was just as unruly as ever, and she could see his emerald eyes sparkling even from the other side of the yard.  She knew the second he spotted her.  There was this look that flooded into his eyes, and it stopped her heart.  It scared her half to death.  She felt the wind blow through her hair, and knew she should be ready to love again, and for a second she thought she could.  But this feeling of dread, this heavy knot in her stomach told her otherwise.  She wasn't ready to love, she was ready to run.

            Since running away was not quite an option, she decided taking a detour over to where her father was attempting to use a Muggle grill.

            "Dad, you're going to make the burgers briquettes.  You need to take them off now," Bill said, sipping his beer.

            Charlie shook his head.  "What do you know?  I think they need some more time.  Damned Muggle piece of garbage," he muttered.  "Why didn't we do it the normal way?"  His voice was more amused than annoyed.

            "Because this is half the fun," Ginny said.

            Arthur looked up from the offending grill and beamed.  "That's my girl."  He stepped over and gave her a hug.  "How are you, darling?"

            She gave a small smile.  "I'm fine, Daddy.  Just fine."

            He frowned a little, looked her up and down, but didn't say anything.  His Ginny was nothing if not resilient.

            "Do me a favor and ask Harry and Hermione to come over here for a minute.  I need their input with this grill."

            "Sure Dad."  Swallowing hard, she made her way over to the old tree near the gardens where Harry stood.  She sucked in a breath and reminded herself that she never said she loved him…Jeez, had it progressed to that in such a short time?  All those feelings that she had for him when she was a girl came tumbling back yesterday, and she suddenly remembered how good falling in love felt.

            But with those beautiful feelings and pleasures came pain and broken hearts.  She was terribly afraid to love him, but she was more afraid to lose and have her heart shattered again.

            "Gin?  You look a little pale," Ron said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

            "Hmm?  No—no I'm fine.  Harry, Dad, er, wants to ask you about Muggle grills," she said distractedly.  "And Hermione too.  Have you seen her?"

            Harry frowned a little at the way Ginny was talking.  "I think she went in the house.  I'll just go see what your dad needs."  He gave her a gentle smile and then crossed the yard.

            Why did that sweet, innocent little smile send sparks of heat coursing through her body?  Why did she feel so painfully aware of him?

            "I need a drink," she announced.  Ron frowned at his sister as she poured a generous amount of beer into a glass and drank it down.

            "That was excellent, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, patting his stomach.  "I couldn't eat another bite."

            She chuckled.  "Harry dear, how many times must I tell you to call me Molly?  You're practically a member of the family."  She patted his hand and smiled.

            "Why don't we help your mother with the dishes, Ron?" Hermione asked, stacking a few plates.

            "Don't even think about it.  I won't have my guests clean up.  It will only take a minute with my wand."  Molly's smile brightened.  "Why don't you go for a walk?"

            "Great idea, Mum," Ron said, grabbing Hermione's hand.  "We'll be back in a bit."

            The rest of the family watched in amusement as Ron dragged his wife through the gate amid protests of "We really should give her a hand" and a few seconds later "Oh, Ron…"

            Bill threw back his head and laughed.  "Those two are hysterical together."

            Ginny giggled, and she felt Harry put his hand on hers.  Bolts of electricity shot up her arm, and she gave a little shiver.

            "Do you want to go for a walk?"  His glasses slid down his nose a little, and he reached up with his free hand to push them back into place.  She couldn't help but notice those gorgeous green eyes…

            "Yes," she breathed.  Fortunately, everyone else was avidly engaged in the cleanup and chasing the children around for them to notice how Ginny was behaving.

            Harry's smile reached his eyes this time.  "Good."  He pulled out her chair for her and led the way out of the garden gate.

            They walked in silence for a bite, and then came to a path that led into a patch of trees.

            "Here," Ginny said suddenly.  "There's a clearing and a river a little ways down."

            Harry said nothing, but rather nodded and took her hand.

            She couldn't help but think that she'd never had these simple moments with Draco.  Everything had to be meticulously planned and thought out.

            _"Let's go on a trip, Draco.  I was reading this pamphlet I got at work about some lovely getaways in __Ireland__.  There's this bed and breakfast in Kerry run by and elderly wizarding couple.  Don't you think that would be fun?"_

_            Draco barely spared her a glance over his paper.  "I doubt it."_

_            She was slightly taken aback by his rudeness.  "Excuse me?"_

_            He slowly folded his paper and laid it on the table, taking a sip of coffee before responding to her.  "I don't like spur of the moment vacations, elderly couples, bed and breakfasts, or __Ireland__.  Aside from obvious fringe benefits," his eyes traveled down her body, "I would be bored to death.  And why travel to do something we could enjoy in our own home?"_

_            "That's a huge turnoff, Draco," she spat.  She pushed back from the table and retreated to her—their—room._

_            He shrugged.  "Damn it, Ginny," he muttered.  "You make it hard to love you," he yelled after her._

_            She appeared in the doorway.  "What?"_

_            "You make it hard to care about you because you're a damned saint.  No one can love a saint.  Saints are boring."_

_            Tears glistened in her eyes.  How could the man she love hurt her so much?_

            "Is this it?"  Harry asked as he stepped out of the brush.  "It's gorgeous out here."

            She just nodded.  It truly was.  The forest gave way to a lush, circular clearing through which ran a sparking brook that tumbled over stray rocks and pebbles.

            "When I was a girl, I used to come down here all the time.  It would get really hot in the summers, and I'd be so bored.  All the boys had someone to play with, another boy to mess around with, but not me.  So I'd bring a book and a swimsuit and camp out here all day.  Although I hardly ever used the suit," she added as an afterthought.

            Harry swallowed hard.  The images that that simple sentence conjured up were far from appropriate.  She continued, saving him from having to comment.

            "I always sat on the same rock."  She led him a few more steps.  "This rock.  I swear it must have an imprint on it from my butt."  She laughed, then stopped abruptly.  "Did you hear that?"

            Harry was too busy listening to the blood rush through his head to hear anything else.  "What?"

            "Shh."  She stood still, her hand still in his.  This time he actually did hear it—voices.  And they sounded like…Ron's and Hermione's.

            "C'mon," Ginny whispered.

            He wasn't sure Ron would appreciate it if he and Gin barged in on a private moment, but he didn't have a chance to stop her.  They reached the side of the clearing, and a few yards away, Ron and Hermione were sitting on a rock on the side of the brook.  Ron's back was to them, and Hermione was turned to the side.  Ginny dragged him behind a particularly thick tree.  They were holding hands and Hermione had a bright smile on her face.

            "What—"

            "Shh," Ginny warned.

            "I could hardly tell you in front of everyone, Ron.  I thought you should be the first to know—"

            "What is it?"  Ron's voice was full of concern.  "Are you all right?"

            "I'm more than all right.  Ron, we're going to have a baby."

            Ginny gasped, and cupped her hand over her mouth.  Ron and Hermione began kissing, and Harry and Ginny took the opportunity to escape and give them a moment alone.  They tried to be quiet as they retreated, but Ginny doubted either of them would notice, as they seemed very…engaged in what they were up to.

            They made it out to the dirt road without so much as a peep.  Ginny turned to Harry, beaming.  "A baby!  Isn't it wonderful?"

            He smiled at her.  She seemed more alive now than she had since he'd come home.  She seemed more like the Ginny he'd left behind.

            They stopped in the middle of the street.  Harry looked down at her.  Her curly red hair sparkled in the fading light, and her eyes were full of…love?  Happiness?  He couldn't tell.  But it was so beautiful, and he could hardly stop himself when he leaned down to kiss her.

            Her lips met his in a gentle union of heat and tenderness.  His hands gripped her waist, and her arms wrapped possessively around his shoulders, deepening the kiss.  She hadn't felt so alive, so free for the longest time.  She was faintly aware, in the back of her mind that this was the moment she'd dreamed of so often in her youth.  She imagined kissing Harry in the Gryffindor common room, the crowd cheering at their long awaited union.  But it never happened, until now.  Here, on the dirt road a few minutes from her house, where she'd walked a million times, it was finally happening.  And it was well worth the wait.

            When they finally pulled away, Harry didn't sputter, nor did he apologize.  She would have hated it if he did.  He simply breathed, "Wow."

            "Yeah."  It was the biggest response she could muster.

            "Ginny—"

            "Harry—" she said at the same time.

            "That was…nice.  Good.  Great.  Wonderful.  I can't think of any more words."  He smiled in apology.

            "I think that covers it.  Maybe if we tried it again, we'd be able to find some better words."

            "Agreed."

            They started with more fire, more passion this time.  Though her lips were swollen from kisses, Ginny continued with power.  Harry responded, and through the rubbing of teeth and the mixture of tongue, he finally discovered the part of Ginny he'd missed out on all those years.  As a kid he'd been too scared, too stupid to do anything about his less than platonic feelings, and then when he'd graduated and decided he finally would see if Ginny was interested in him, she was already engaged to Draco.  So he'd left.  The Ministry had offered him a job that would require extensive travel, and he took it, hoping to mend his broken heart on the way.

            Suddenly, she pulled away.  "Harry—I…"

            "Shh." He pressed a finger to her lips.  "I understand."

            But she knew he didn't.  There were so many complications, so many vices still confining her heart.  She'd have to explain things to him, and the thought hardly appealed to her.  But once she'd felt the weight of his lips on hers, she knew it was time to tell him all the things that she hadn't spoken of for three years.

_Hehe.  Long chap, for me.  Sorry about all the cliffies, but that's what keeps y'all coming back._


End file.
